Training With The Deveras
by M1zuk1.Kyoto
Summary: Masami and Daichi Suzuki are Deveras who are suppose to train the Avatar, Aang. Masami, by the age of 15 is the master of Fire and Water bending. Daichi, by the age of 14, is the master of Earth and Air. Follow them in their story to find and train the Avatar who so strongly wants to avoid what he is. How will Aang react when he meets Masami, the one he ran from.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Avatar! This whole story is with the help of the anime/ cartoon.**

Water, Earth, Fire, Air….

My Grandmother use to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace. When the Avatar kept balance between Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop the ruthless Firebenders, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air nomads and that the cycle is broken. But my friend and I haven't lost hope. We still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.

**Book one: ****Water**

**Chapter one: ****The Boy in the Iceberg**

"It's not getting away from me this time." Sokka says. "Watch and learn Katara and Masami! This is how you catch a fish."

"Your form is all wrong Sokka." I say to him as I watch him try to catch a fish.

"Just leave me alone, Masami. I have been doing this for years." Sokka tells me as he tries to catch a fish with his spear.

"So have I." I say to him. My name is Masami Suzuki. I look 15 years old, but my real age is something I don't like to say. I moved here two years ago when the men of the village were leaving.

Sokka ignores me and goes back to staring at the fish. I sit back down on the little canoe and turn my head to look at Katara who is staring at a fish in the water. She then takes off her left glove and starts to move the water. Then a bubble of water comes out of the water and a fish is inside of it.

"Sokka Masami, look!" Katara says with excitement.

"Shh Katara. You're gonna scare him away!" Sokka says with a smile as he aims his spear. "MMM. I can already smell it cooking!"

"Really Sokka?" I say to him.

Katara is behind him moving the bubble of water over the boat. 'This is going to be funny.'

"But, Sokka, I caught one." Katara says while moving the bubble water, failing to have control of it.

Right when Katara gets the fish over Sokka, Sokka moves his spear back and pops the bubble without realizing it. The water then falls on Sokka and I.

"Why is it that every time you play with magic water, Masami and I get soaked?" Sokka says.

I sigh. 'Not again.' I think to myself.

"It's not magic, it's Waterbending." Katara says. "And it's-"

Sokka cuts her off. "Yeah, Yeah an ancient art unique to our culture, Blah, blah, blah. I hear that all the time from you and Masami here. Look I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." He then tugs on his small ponytail to pull the water out.

"You're calling her weird?" I say to him. "She's not the one who makes muscles at herself every time she sees her reflection in the water." I say as I see Sokka making muscles at himself.

He then looks back at us and was about to make a reply when our canoe hits ice.

"AAH!" we all yell. Sokka quickly turns around to face the front of the boat. Our canoe hits a stream of water that is moving much quicker than the rest and we are headed for a huge glacier. Sokka uses his paddle to try and turn us. 'This is bad; I will probably have to reveal my Waterbending abilities to them…' I think to myself as I hold on to the side of the boat.

"Watch out" Katara yells as we were about to hit a small glacier. "Go left!" Two small icebergs surround us hitting and destroying our canoe as we land on one of the ice rocks.

"AAH" we yell as the ice calms down again.

We sit down in the middle of the ice as Katara says, "You call that left?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I look around and see that we are stuck on one ice rock while there are a lot of other ice rocks around us floating on the water. Right in front of us there is a huge iceberg. 'How are we going to get ourselves out of this one?' I think to myself.

"You don't like my steering." Sokka says in annoyance. "Well, maybe you should have Waterbended us out of the ice." He says while doing a poor imitation of a waterbender.

"So it's my fault." Katara says as she stands up facing Sokka and her back facing the iceberg.

"I knew I should have left you home!" Sokka says. "At least Masami here is quiet. She is bothersome, but knows when to be quiet." He then sighs. "Leave it to a girl to screw things up."

"Excuse me?" I say to him. "I am bothersome? You are bothersome!" I then punch him on the head.

"Owe!" Sokka says as he rubs the spot where I hit him.

I look at Katara and see that she just got pist. With every word she says she throws her arms back causing water to cut into the iceberg behind her. "You are the most sexist, immature, Nutbrained! Ah! I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" Meanwhile Sokka is sitting there freaking out because she is cutting into the glacier. "Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier."

'This is getting interesting…' I think as I watch them two. I then sit down near Sokka.

"Ah…Katara…" Sokka says while putting his hands to his face in fright.

"I even wash all the clothes!" Katara says in anger ignoring what he is saying. "Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you. Not pleasant!" With that the Iceberg cracked.

"Katara! Settle down!" Sokka says in panic.

"No! That's it I'm done helping you." Katara yells back at him. "From now on you're on your own." She threw both her arms back sending the water to crack the iceberg all the way to the top causing the iceberg to break in half.

"You guys done it now." I say as I pull up the hood to cover my head.

The water then causes our ice to move. We quickly grab the edge of the ice and hold on with our lives. The water then calms down and we look up.

"Ok. You've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka tells her.

"You mean I did that?" Katara says.

"No, Sokka did…" I say sarcastically.

"Yep, congratulations." Sokka says.

Just then the water right under us begins to glow a really light blue and a giant circular iceberg comes out of the water right in front of us. The whole iceberg is glowing a light blue. Sokka, Katara, and I quickly stand up and stare at it. I take a step closer and I see inside the iceberg is a boy with a glowing arrow on his head and hands and some sort of creature is right above him. The boy then opens his eyes.

"He's alive! We have to help." Katara says, as she grabs Sokka's weapon. She then jumps on the small ice floating on the water toward the boy in the iceberg.

"Katara get back here!" Sokka says.

"Come on lets help him!" I say to him as I run after Katara. 'Could this really be him? The one I have been looking for all these years.' I think as I stare at the iceberg.

"But we don't know what that thing is!" Sokka says as he grabs his spear and runs after us.

Katara then starts to hit the iceberg with the weapon she took from Sokka. She hits the iceberg in a spot where all this snow just comes out of it. Then a giant crack appears in the iceberg causing the iceberg to break. When the iceberg broke open a giant blue light beam shot right into the sky.

'It is him.' I think to myself. 'Only someone with strong power can do that.'

We look up and see the boy climb to the top of the broken glacier.

"Stop!" Sokka says as he holds his spear up to him.

The boy then falls down and slides down in front of us. Katara goes and catches him. Sokka uses the other end of his spear to poke the boys head.

"Stop it." Katara says as she pushes the spear away.

"What are you doing, Sokka?" I ask him.

We all look down at the boy. He then says in a sick voice. "I need to ask you something."

"What?" Katara says.

He says in a sick voice, "Please come closer."

"What is it?" She asks.

"Will you go penguin-sailing with me?" He says in a happy voice.

"You idiot!" I say as I grab him by his shirt and shake him.

"Masami! Calm down let him go!" Katara tells me.

"Fine!" I then throw him on the ground as I glare at him.

He then floats into an upright position using the air. "What's going on here?" he asks. He then looks at me and is surprised to see me.

'Nice to know he still remembers me. Even though we only met about two times before he ran away.'

"You tell us!" Sokka says to him. "How did you get in the ice?" He says as he points at the ice. "And why aren't you frozen?" He says as he pokes the boy with his spear.

"I'm not sure" The boy says as he pushed the spear away.

We then here an animal growl. The boy then climbs to the other side of the glacier. I quickly follow him as Katara and Sokka walk around the snow wall.

"Appa, Are you all right?" The boy says as he jumps on the bison's head. "Wake up, Buddy." He says as he opens the bison's eye. He then goes to the front of the bison and opens its mouth. The bison then wakes up and licks the boy. "Ha! Ha! You're ok!"

"What is that thing?" Sokka asks.

"It's a flying bison." I say. "And his name is Appa, right?"

"Yup, yup!" the boy says.

"Right and this is Katara my flying sister." Sokka says sarcastically.

Just then the Appa sneezes on Sokka and Sokka is covered in snot.

"Ha. That is what you get Sokka." I say to him laughing.

Sokka then rubs himself on the ground while making weird sounds, trying to get the green snot off him.

"Don't worry it will wash out." The boy says.

Sokka then pulls off a long piece of snot off of his face.

"So, do you guys live around here?" The boy asks.

"Don't answer that!" Sokka says as he points his spear toward the boy. "Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire navy!" Sokka says as he stands up still pointing the spear at the boy.

"Oh, Yeah. I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Nation." Katara says as she stands in front of the boy blocking Sokka's attack. "You could tell by that evil look in his eye." She says sarcastically.

The boy then does a funny smile.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. And the girl that attacked you is Masami." Katara says.

I give the boy a glare. He looks at me. I could tell by his eyes that he knows he has seen me before because he seems a little nervous about me.

"You never told us your name." Katara continues.

"I'm- Ah! Ah! Ah-Choo!" the boy sneezes and flies about ten feet into the air. He then falls right back down with ease and says, "I'm Aang."

"You just sneezed." Sokka says in surprise. "And flew 10 feet in the air." He says while pointing up.

"Really? It felt higher than that." Aang says while looking up.

"Oh! You're an Airbender." Katara says.

"Sure am." Aang says.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, Airbenders; I think I got midnight sun madness." Sokka says as he walks away. "I'm going home to where stuff makes sense."

"But the canoe is broken." I say to him. "How are you going to get home?"

"Well if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang says.

"We'd love a ride thanks!" Katara says as she climbs on Appa's back.

"Oh No! I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster." Sokka says stubbornly.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home?" Katara asks him. "You know, before you freeze to death. "

Sokka ended up going on Appa. Before Aang had the chance to jump on Appa I grabbed his shirt and pulled him next to me. "I know who you are Avatar. You remember me don't you?" I whisper in his ear. "I hope you have mastered firebending and Waterbending because I still have to train you. A lot of time has passed since you first ran away, but now that you are with me you are not leaving my sight. So I hope you are ready to take your responsibilities, Avatar." With that I let him go and climb up on Appa. Aang then jumps/flies up onto Appa's head. He is a little shaken up by what I said, but quickly brushes it off.

'I was a little hard on him, but I have to show him that he is not running again.' I think to myself as I watch him.

"Ok first time flyers, Hold on tight!" Aang says while he avoids my gaze. "Appa, Yip, Yip!"

Appa then jumps in the air, but lands right back into the water and starts to swim. "Come on Appa, Yip, yip."

"Wow that was truly amazing." Sokka says sarcastically.

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky, you'll see." Aang tells Sokka as Aang makes a fly gesture with his hand.

Aang then continues to stare and smile at Katara all creepy about it.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asks him.

"Oh. I was smiling?" Aang says.

"Argh." Sokka and I say as we throw our heads back.

Appa continues to swim toward the southern water tribe. Sokka is asleep and Katara is crawling over to Aang.

"I was wondering, your being an Airbender and all. If you had any idea what happened to the Avatar." Katara asks him.

Aang then looks at me and I give him another glare that said, 'I am not backing you up. You know the truth.'

"Uh…no. I didn't know him." Aang says as he avoids my glare.

'Yeah that is because you are the Avatar.' I think to myself.

"I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't, sorry." Aang says.

"Ok. Just curious." Katara says. "Good night."

"Sleep tight." Aang says.

I wait till Katara is asleep before I go over to Aang.

"You know you can't lie to them." I say to him.

He then looks up and sees me sitting near him.

"I know." Aang says.

"You will have to tell them." I say to him.

"I know." Aang replies sadly.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Aang." I then go back to my stop and watch as Aang falls asleep.

We reached the southern water tribe and Aang is fast asleep. We had Sokka carry him into this little hut.

"Aang! Aang wake up!" I hear Katara say inside the hut. "It's ok. We're in the village now. Come on get ready. Everyone is waiting to meet you."

I watch as Katara pulls Aang in front of the villages and says, "Aang this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang."

Aang then does a slight bow. The women of the village grab the little ones a backup in fright.

"Why are they all looking at me like that?" Aang asks. "Did Appa sneeze on me?"

Then Gran-Gran walks forward and says, "Well, no one has seen an Airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct. Until my granddaughter, grandson and their friend found you. "

"Extinct?" Aang says with worry. He then looks at me with a look that asked if it was true. I nod at him, saying yes.

"Aang this is my grandmother." Katara says.

"Call me Gran-Gran." Gran-Gran says.

"What is this, a weapon?" Sokka says as he grabs Aang's staff. "You can't stab anything with this."

"It's not for stabbing. It's for airbending." Aang says as he grabs the staff using his airbending. He then opens the staff showing it to be an orange glider.

"Magic trick! Do it again." says a small kid.

"Not magic, Airbending." Aang says. "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly!" Sokka says angrily.

"Check again!" Aang says as he grabs his glider and flies around the small village.

"He just treated you, Sokka." I say as I walk next to Sokka and punch him on the head.

Then Aang crashes into Sokka's watch tower.

I start to giggle as Sokka says in sadness, "Oh! My watchtower!"

"That was amazing." Katara says as she runs toward Aang.

Sokka then runs toward his watch tower to check it, and snow lands right on top of his head. I quickly burst out in laughter as I go and help him up.

"Hey this isn't funny!" Sokka says in anger.

"Oh. Yes it is." I reply to him. "I haven't had a laugh like this in years!" I hold out my hand to help him up.

"Great, you're an Airbender, Katara's a waterbender and together you can just waste time all day long." Sokka says as he grabs my hand and gets up.

"You're a Waterbender!" Aang says in excitement.

"Well sort of, not yet." Katara says.

"All right. No more playing. Come on Katara you have chores." Gran-Grans says.

"I will make sure this kid doesn't get into trouble, Gran-gran." I say as I grab the back of Aang's shirt.

When the villagers leave to do their chores I pull Aang to one of the walls and sit him down. I then sit next to him.

"Why don't you teach Katara water bending?" Aang asks me. "I know you are an excellent Waterbender."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I reply.

"You were supposed to teach me Waterbending remember?" Aang says as he looks at me. "You could have taught her."

"No." I say with a sigh. "My duty as a Devera is to teach only the Avatar. You are the Avatar and once you accept that, then I shall use my Waterbending and Firebending. You have been gone a long time Aang. People do not accept Firebenders anymore. They see us as threats. The world has changed."

Aang just looks at me then looks down without a response.

"But you don't look any different." He tells me.

"That is because I haven't age since the day you disappeared, Avatar. As a Devera, I am naturally a few years older than you. You have been frozen in time by being in the iceberg and I have been frozen since you didn't age. I know it is confusing, but do not worry, Aang. You will find out the answers." I say.

"But when will I find out the answers?" He asks me.

"You would have learned them sooner if you didn't leave." I reply to him.

He then stays quiet for a while, but then asks, "How long have you been living here?"

"About two years." I say. "When I got here the men of the village were leaving. I need a place to stay for a while and the tribe let me stay.

"Two years?" he says in surprise. "But we only saw each other a couple of days ago."

"What are you talking about?" I say to him. "Don't you know how long you were in that iceberg?"

"A few days, maybe." Aang tells me. "But anyway I got to go to the bath room." He then gets up and walks to the small bath room.

"Fine. Don't get into trouble, Avatar." I say to him. 'He is running from the truth again.' I think as I walk toward Sokka.

"Now, men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the water tribe, we fight till the last man's standing." Sokka says to six little boys. "For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?"

"Still trying to train them, Sokka?" I say to him. 'I still wonder how they would react if they found out I am a firebender and a waterbender.'

"Get out of here! This is warriors only!" Sokka says to me.

"I could be a warrior!" I say to him. "Besides there is no way they will be strong enough to fight a firebender."

"I gotta pee!" one of the boys says as he raises his hand interrupting Sokka and me.

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be he men of this tribe." Sokka tells them. "And that means no potty breaks!"

"But I really gotta go!" the same boys says.

"Oh come on Sokka. They're kids. They can't fight a firebender." I say to him. 'Trust me I would know.' I think to myself.

Sokka sighs in defeat and says in annoyance, "Ok. Who else has to go?"

With that all six boys raise their hands. I start to giggle. I turn and I see that Aang is letting the kids slide down the tail of Appa. Sokka starts yelling at him.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Sokka yells. "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games. With a war going on!" Sokka says as he grabs his spear.

"What war?" Aang says as he jumps down from Appa.

"Uh oh… this is not going to be good." I say to myself. 'Well he is going to have to face the truth sooner or later.' I think to myself.

"What are you talking about?" Aang says.

"You kidding right?" Sokka says.

"Penguin!" Aang says as he runs after a penguin.

"He's kidding right?" Sokka tells Katara and I.

"No he isn't." I say as I run after him. "Aang! Get back here!"

I run after Aang and stop while trying to catch my breath. I watch as Aang runs around trying to catch a penguin.

"Aang." I yell out. I then see Katara walk next to me.

"Ha! Ha! Hey, come on little guy." Aang says while trying to catch a penguin. "Wanna go sledding?"

I watch as Katara walks near him.

"I have a way with animals." He tells her. He then imitates a penguin and says, "Yack! Yack! Yack!"

Katara then giggles. "Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me Waterbending."

I then walk next to Katara.

"You got a deal!" Aang says as he lets go of the penguin's tail. "Just one little problem. I'm an Airbender not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?" He says while taking a quick look at me.

I give him a hard glare. My look basically told him not to mention that I am a waterbender.

He quickly looks back at Katara as she says, "No. you're looking at the only waterbender in the whole south pole."

"This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water. What about the north pole?" Aang says. "There's another water tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you."

"Maybe, but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly turn right at the second glarier, it's on the other side of the world." Katara tells him.

"But you forget. I have a flying bison." Aang tells her. "Appa and I can personally fly you to the north pole. Katara, we're gonna find you a master!"

'What is he thinking?' I think to myself. 'He has to learn Waterbending not take someone else to learn it.'

"That's-I mean I don't know. I've never left home before." Katara says.

"Well, you think about it, but in the meantime." Aang says. "Can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?"

"Ok. Listen closely my young pupil." Katara says with an older voice.

'If she only knew how old he was.' I think as I chuckle to myself.

"Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art." She says with a slight bow. "Observe." She then holds out a fish and throws it and Aang.

Aang catches the fish and a lot of penguins start to come all around him. She then hands me a fish and I catch my penguin. We each get a penguin and begin to start riding them down the glaciers.

"AAH!" we scream out as we jump up from a glacier and land on the snow, the penguin speed increasing as we go down the glacier.

Aang then jumps above us and lands in front of us with his penguin.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" I say in laughter.

"You still are a kid." Aang tells me.

The three of us continue to race down the slope of snow. Eventually we slow down and the penguins stand up making the three of us fall to the ground laughing.

"Whoa! What is that?" Aang says as he walks toward a Fire Navy ship.

I look up toward the ship knowing exactly what he is thinking.

"A Fire Navy Ship." Katara says. "And a very bad memory for my people."

I stand up and walk next to them. Aang then starts to walk to toward the ship.

"Aang, stop!" Katara tells him. "We're no allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby-trapped."

"If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear. That is what my teacher told me once." Aang says with a smile as he looks at me.

'Nice to see you listened to something I said back then.' I think with an approving smile.

I look at Katara and see that she is worried. "I will stay out here and keep guard ok."

She gives me a worried look and walks in behind Aang. I watch as they both climb into the Fire Navy Ship. I go and sit down on the snow waiting to see them come out. 'Knowing Aang, he is going to get caught in a trap.' Soon I hear some commotion going on in the ship and a huge flair comes out of the top of the ship. 'Shit! He got in a booby trap.' I quickly stand up and I see Aang holding Katara as he jumps off the ship and lands next to me.

"Let's hurry up and get back." Katara tells me.

"Aang what did you do!" I say to him.

"It was an accident!" Aang tells me.

"Whatever happened we have to get back to the village now. The Fire Nation could get here at any moment if there are any around." I say as I run toward the village with Aang and Katara following close behind.

I see Aang and Katara with worried looks. 'Aang this isn't like your life a hundred years ago. Firebenders are not friends anymore.' I think as I continue to run.

**Too be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Water, Fire, Earth, Air…

Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years passed and my brother, friend and I discovered the new avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But my friend and I believe, Aang can save the world. *dramatic music*

**Book one: Water**

**Chapter two: The Avatar Returns**

Aang, Katara, and I walk back to the village. I clearly have a pist look on my face while Katara and Aang have worried looks. I look up ahead and I see the whole village watching us come. I look at the sky behind us and I see that the flare is still up there.

"Thanks a lot Aang. If there are any Firebenders in the area you just led them right to us." I say to him. "You have to understand the world has changed. You can't do the same things you did a hundred years ago."

Aang continues to look down taking in everything I have said. We eventually reach the front of the village. The children run toward Aang and surround him, laughing.

"I knew it!" Sokka says angrily. "You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare. You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

"Aang didn't do anything." Katara said. "It was an accident."

"Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap." Aang says. "And, well, we— we boobied right into it."

'That is not helping the situation.' I think to myself as I hear them.

"Katara, Masami you shouldn't gone on that ship." Gran-Gran says. "Now we could all be in danger."

"I didn't." I mumble.

"Don't blame Katara or Masami." Aang says. "I brought them there. It's my fault."

"A-ha!" Sokka says while pointing at Aang. "The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy. The foreigner is banished from our village."

"Sokka, you're making a mistake." Katara says.

"No, I'm keeping my promise to dad." Sokka says in anger. "I'm protecting you from threats like him."

"Aang is not our enemy." Katara says. "Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time, fun."

"Fun? We can't fight Firebenders with fun!" Sokka says clearly upset.

"No, but you could distract them." I say. I then turn to Aang. "Aang you should go. I will catch up with you later, but right now if the Fire Nation comes I could be here to help fight."

"Get out of our village now." Sokka says.

"Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this." Katara pleas.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right." Gran-Gran says. "I think it is best if the Airbender leaves."

Katara then looks at me. "You can't let him leave either, right."

I look at Aang and give him a reassuring look about what I said earlier. "Sorry, but Aang knows that I will find him again, but for now it is best for the village if he leaves."

"Fine, then I'm banished too!" Katara says. Aang gives her a scared and surprised look. "Come on, Aang, let's go." She then grabs his arm and pulls him toward Appa.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka says.

I look at Aang and see that he has a sad and worried look on his face

"To find a waterbender." Katara says. "Aang is taking me to the North pole."

"I am? Great!" Aang says with a happy voice.

"Katara, would you really choose him over your tribe?" I asks her. "Your own family?" I then point to the other villagers.

She looks back and gives a sad look. Aang walks next to her and says, "Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family."

"So you're leaving the South Pole?" Katara asks. "This is good bye?"

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me." Aang tells her.

"Where will you go?" Katara says.

"Guess I'll go back home and look for the Airbenders. I haven't cleaned my room in 100 years… not looking forward to that." Aang says.

I walk up to him and put my hand on his head. "Aang this is not a good bye, this is an 'I will see you later.'" I say to him with a smile. "You will see these guys before you know it, ok."

He gives me a happy look and does a dramatic hop onto Appa's head using his Airbending. "It was nice meeting everyone."

"Let's see your bison fly now, Airboy." Sokka says.

"Come on, Appa, you can do it." Aang says. "Yip, yip."

Appa then stands up, but begins to walk instead of fly.

"Yeah I thought so." Sokka says clearly upset.

One of the little girls then runs forward and starts crying. "Aang don't go, I'll miss you." The girl says.

"I'll miss you, too." Aang says as he gets one more look at the village. "Come on boy." Appa and Aang then leave.

Gran-gran walks up to Katara and says, "Katara, you'll feel better after you-"

"You happy now?" Katara says as she interrupts Gran-gran. "There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender." She then walks away.

I go back in the village and I see Sokka telling the little boys, "All right, ready your defenses!" the little boys then run into the village. "The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!"

"But I gotta pee!" one of the kids says.

"And no potty breaks!" He yells at the kid.

"What do you want me to do, Sokka?" I ask him.

"You are going to take the front line with me." Sokka says.

I look at him in surprise.

"I know I don't normally let girls fight with me, but you are a strong fighter and right now we are in danger." Sokka says seriously. "So I have no choice."

"Very well then." I say with a smile.

"Do you need a weapon?" Sokka asks.

"No, I prefer to fight with my bare hands." I say while punching the air.

"Ok." Sokka says he then runs to his little hut where is room is at.

'You better not have gone too far, Aang. There is a chance we will probably need you.' I think to myself as I look at the ocean. I quickly go to my little hut and take off the blue fur coat and put on some dark blue pants and a light blue shirt. Custom Waterbending outfit that I got from the North Pole. I walk outside my hut and I see Sokka walking out of his. He is wearing his normal outfit minus the fur coat. He also has face paint on.

"Nice makeup, Sokka." I say to him as we walk toward one of the walls surrounding the village.

"It is not makeup!" Sokka yells. "It is a traditional warrior's face paint!"

"Whatever. If you say so." I say as I continue to walk.

I sit on the edge of the wall as Sokka stands there keeping watch. We then hear a loud crash and the ground begins to move. 'Crap, they were closer than I thought.' I think as I stand up.

I turn around and I see everyone freaking out.

"Oh man." Sokka says as the wall starts to fall. I quickly jump of the tower and help the villagers get into their houses. I look back and I see that the Fire Nation Ship is heading straight for Sokka.

"Sokka, you idiot! Get down." I yell at him. He didn't hear me though.

Sokka stands there in shock as the ship comes closer to him. Sokka holds up his weapon to fight, but it doesn't do much since the snow under his feet falls causing him to slide down. The ship starts to steam up a little bit and the front of it opens, revealing a boy about 16 years old and some other firebender soldiers.

The other villagers come out watching. 'You guys crazy? I would be hiding if I were you.' I think as I watch the villages.

The Firebenders begin to walk down off their ship. Sokka runs up attempting to attack the firebender boy, but the boy easily blocks it and kicks Sokka face first into the snow.

'This kid seems like a real challenge. It would be fun to fight him.' I think as I watch him.

The seven Firebenders finally step onto the snow in front of us. The boy steps forward and looks at all of us.

"Are you looking for something?" I ask him.

He gives me a hard glare and I return the glare. He then says, "Where are you hiding him?"

Nobody answers. The villages look at him in confusion. He then grabs Gran-Gran and pulls her forward. "He's be about this age. Master of all elements."

Everyone continues to look at him blankly. He then pushes Gran-gran back to the group. He then throws fire at all of us. To block it I quickly by pulling the water out of the snow and freezing it to create an ice wall in front of the villagers.

"If you want a fight, then attack me, not them." I say as I step forward.

I could hear them starting to murmur. "You could Water Bend." I hear Katara say.

"All my life." I say.

He looks at me and says, "I know you're hiding him."

"Actually you just missed him." I say back as I get in a defensive stance.

Sokka then gets up and runs toward him again. The fireboy dodges Sokka's attack and Sokka goes flying. He then throws a fire ball at Sokka. Sokka dodges it and throws a boomerang at the Fireboy. The Fireboy dodges it.

"Sokka. Don't fight him. He could hurt you." I say to Sokka.

"I will show no fear." Sokka says as he grabs his spear.

He then runs to the Fireboy to stab him with his spear, but the Fireboy takes the spear and breaks it. He then grabs it and pokes Sokka in the head with the end of the spear. Sokka lands on the ground and rubs the spot where he got poked. The Fireboy is just sitting there glaring at us, but then the boomerang came and hit fireboy in the head and messed up his helmet.

I couldn't help but laugh. I was bursting out laughing. Fireboy and Sokka were glaring at me. "I'm sorry that was just too funny." I then calm myself down and get serious.

Fireboy glares at Sokka and makes two fire blades in his hands. Aang then comes and trips Fireboy while riding a penguin. Fireboy falls right on his face.

"Welcome back Aang." I say to him while patting his head.

Fireboy gets up and walks toward us and gets in a fighting stance.

"Aang we have to fight. I will take on Fireboy, you fight the guards." I tell him while getting in a fighting stance.

He looks at me with a worried look.

"Don't worry we will be fine." I say with a smile.

The guards then begin to surround Aang and me.

Aang uses his airbending to push up the snow toward the guards. I pull water out of the snow and use it as a whip to hit Fireboy right in the head.

"Looking for me?" Aang asks.

"You're the Airbender?" Fireboy asks. "You're the Avatar?"

"The one and only." I say as I whack him on the head again.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter." He says while dodging my attack. "Training, meditating. You're just a child."

"So are you!" I say as I whip him again with my water.

He then gets pist and throws fire my way. I quickly put my hands through it and separate it, showing that I am a firebender. He is startled but continues to throw fire at me and I continue to block it. I then take the water from the ice wall that I made and throw it at him. While he is distracted with that I jump in the air doing a front flip, a stream of fire is coming down with my foot as I kick him in the chest. The guards tried to attack me, but Aang pushed them off by using the Air.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem." Aang replies.

Fireboy then throws a fire ball at Aang and Aang blocks it by spinning his staff, but the fire is about to hit the villagers. Aang looks back with a worried look.

"If Masami and I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang says.

"What? Why me?" I ask. "Why do I have to go?"

I look at Fireboy and he nods in approval. The guards then come and take Aang's staff and pull him on the ship. The guards then come and grab me by my arms.

"Hey let me go! I could walk by myself." I say as I struggle to get free.

"No, Aang, don't do this." Katara says.

"Yeah, Aang. Don't. we could fight them off!" I say as I still struggle.

"Don't worry Katara. It will be ok." Aang says, "Besides I got Masami with me. She will protect me."

"Yeah because that is the reason I was born!" I say in anger. "If I could, I would kill you myself."

We then get pushed on the ship. I turn around and I see the giant door closing and I look down at the villagers.

"Take care of Appa for me until I get back!" Aang says.

"Head a course to the Fire Nation." Fireboy says. "I'm going home."

"Going home. How long have you been gone?" I ask Fireboy.

"That's none of your business." He tells me.

"But I should at least know a little bit about the person who caught me." I tell him.

"I don't care." He says.

Aang and I follow the guards up the stairs. We finally reach the deck.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." Fireboy says while he looks at Aang's staff.

"What is he going to use is for, firebending?" I say to him. "The last time I checked Firebenders will burn that thing. That is a pointless gift."

I look toward the old man and I see him eyeing my curiously. 'Creepy much…'

"I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." Fireboy. "Take the Avatar and his friend to the prison hold."

"Leave her up here. I need to ask her a few questions." The old guy says to Fireboy.

"Why uncle?" Fireboy says to him.

"I need to ask her a few questions." The old guy says.

"Fine. Take this to my quarters." Fireboy says as he hands it to his uncle.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" The old guy says as he hands the staff to the guard.

He then looks at me.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"I just wanted to know if you would care to sit down and have a cup of tea with me." The man says as he points to a small table with some tea on it.

"Uh… Sure." I say while following him. 'It beats the prison hold, plus I could probably run away.'

"And don't you think about running away." The man says as he walks toward the small table.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"That is for me to know and you to figure out." He says with a small smile.

I follow him to the little table and sit across from him.

"I hope you like Jasmine tea." He says. "It's my favorite." He then rubs his stomach.

I take the small cup of Jasmine tea that he hands me as I say, "I love Jasmine tea!"

"My nephew told me that you are a Firebender and a Waterbender." The man says to me. "You are a Devera, aren't you?"

I almost choked on my tea. "How do you know that?" I ask him.

"I have my ways." He says while taking a sip of his tea.

'This man seems very familiar.' I say as I watch him.

"You know I use to know a person like you." He says while taking a sip of his tea.

"Really? What was that person's name?" I say as I watch him. 'Who is this man?'

"Don't worry about it. How old are you?" he asks me. "I know you are not 15 years old." He then takes another sip of tea.

I just look at him in shock.

"You should, by now, be about 115, correct?" he says while rubbing his beard.

"Who are you?" I say while slamming my hand on the small table. "I demand answers."

"Now, now Masami you don't want to spill all this delicious tea." He says while taking another sip of his tea.

"How do you know my name?" I say as I sit back down. 'How does he know so much about me? There was only one person who really knew me. It can't be him… can it?' I think as I look at him. 'He seems about the same age… is this really Iro that I grew up with? No it can't be. My Iro was a Prince in the Fire nation. He would never leave. He wouldn't even remember me.'

"This tea is delicious." The old guy says while pouring himself some more tea.

'This guy gets under my skin and there were only two guys who could do that.' I think to myself.

"Are you getting any ideas, Masami?" he says to me. "About whom I am?"

I just glare at him. Just then one of the guards comes to the old man and say, "General Iro the Avatar has escaped!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I am drinking my tea." Iro says.

"Iro…" I say in disbelief. 'It can't be him, my best friend from so many years ago. The Fire nation prince…' I think as I look at him.

"Looks like you cheated, Masami." Iro says while drinking his tea.

"Iro… but that is impossible." I say as I stare at him. "What are you doing here in the middle of the South Pole?"

"Oh, I am helping my nephew capture the Avatar." He says. "But the true question here is, what are _you_ doing here?"

"You should know, Iro. I have to keep running. I cannot stay in one place for long." I say to him as I drink my tea. "Wait a minute. Fireboy is your nephew? He is the Prince?" I say to him in disbelief.

"Yes that troublesome boy is my nephew, but he is a good kid on a troublesome path." He says while drinking his tea.

"I see you haven't change much, still very wise." I say with a smile.

"And you haven't changed either, literally." Iro tells me while rubbing his beard.

Just then Aang runs past us and into the main part of the ship where they took his staff.

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" Iro asks me.

"He will be fine. Besides this tea is good. I will help him when we have to break out of this ship." I say while pouring myself more tea. "And if Fireboy goes and attacks him."

I look up and I see in the tower there is fire by the windows. Iro also sees it.

"Looks like he is in Zuko's chamber." Iro says.

"Ha that seems like fun. Are you Zuko's trainer?" I ask him.

"Yes I am." Iro says.

"Well he still needs to master the basics." I say. "It was real easy to get an attack on him."

"That is what I have been telling him." Iro says agreeing with me.

"So you know. When Zuko comes out here and tries to attack Aang, I will attack him." I say seriously. "I will show him what a real firebender can do. You obviously have been going too easy on him."

"Go ahead. It will teach him a lesson." Iro says to me approvingly.

I look up and I see Aang jumping off the top balcony while he throws his staff. He is about to fly away but Zuko comes and jumps and grabs Aang's leg causing Aang and Zuko to fall to the deck.

"Looks like this is where I fight, Iro." I say as I stand up.

Right when I was about to get ready to fight I hear Appa behind us. I look up and I see Katara and Sokka flying on Appa.

"What is that?" Zuko says.

"Appa!" Aang says but he quickly turns around and blocks the fire attacks Zuko is throwing.

"Hey, Fireboy!" I yell as I whip some water at his head.

He then turns to me and throws a fire ball at me. I easily block it with water. He then throws more fire at Aang causing Aang to lose his staff on the far part of the boat. He continues to throw fire at Aang causing Aang to fall over board. I throw fire at his feet causing him to jump back.

"Come on Fireboy." I say. "Fight a real Firebender!"

"Stop calling me that!" he says as he throws another fire ball at me.

I throw a whip of fire at him. He then blocks it and tries to throw a punch of fire at me. Just when I was about to throw more fire at him Aang comes spinning out of the water, while the water is pulling him up. His arrow tattoos are glowing. He then lands on the ship and has the water swirl around him and uses it to hit Zuko and some of the guards that are coming out. The guards and Zuko end up falling over board. Aang then falls to the floor as the arrows on him stop glowing.

I run toward Aang as I say, "Aang that was awesome! Now if you could only do that while not in the Avatar state!"

Katara lands Appa and runs to Aang with Sokka while saying, "Aang are you ok?"

"He will be fine after some rest. Let's get him on Appa and get out of here." I say. I then look at Iro. "It was nice seeing you again! Hopefully we could catch up more next time!"

We quickly get on Appa and start to fly away. Right when we get in the air Zuko has his Firebenders try and shoot us down with a lot of firebending. Aang comes and uses his staff to make the Fire ball fly toward the glacier causing their boat to be covered in snow.

"So long boys!" I yell out with a smile. I could see from here that Iro is laughing at me.

When we get far enough from them Katara asks, "How did you do that with the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"I don't know. I just sort of did it." Aang said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asks.

"Because I never wanted to be." Aang says in sadness.

"But, Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Katara tells him.

"And how am I going to do that?" Aang asks.

"According to legend you need to first master water, then earth, the fire." I tell him.

"That's what the monks told me." Aang replies.

"Well if we go to the North Pole you can master Waterbending." Katara says.

"We could learn it together." Aang says.

" But wait! Why go to the north pole if Masami here knows Waterbending?" Sokka says.

"Because I tried to train him before, but he won't listen to me." I say while laying back.

"But you could have helped me learn how to water bend. You knew I wanted to learn." Katara says.

"To troublesome, I was spending most of my time finding the Avatar and running, so I didn't want someone knowing that I know so much about water bending at the age I look." I say.

"Wait how old are you?" Sokka asks.

"I am 115." I say. "I am supposed to age with the Avatar that I was born right before. Aang here disappeared by freezing himself in an iceberg, he didn't age, and thus I was frozen in time, also. It is very complicated and I don't feel like answering."

"So you know how to fire and water bend." Katara says. "Do you also know how to earth and air bend?"

"No, my brother does." I say.

"You have a brother?" Sokka says.

"Yes." I reply. "He is better suited to answer your questions."

"Where is he?" Aang says.

"I don't know exactly." I reply. "But he is in an Earth Kingdom."

The three of them just stare at me. I continue to ignore all of their questions as I slowly drift off to sleep. Eventually we all fall asleep and wait for the next day to come.

'This was one crazy day.' I think as I fall asleep.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Water, Fire, Earth, Air…

Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years passed and my brother, friend and I discovered the new avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But my friend and I believe, Aang can save the world. *dramatic music*

**Book one: Water**

**Chapter three: The Southern Air Temple**

I wake up and I see that Sokka is still asleep, Aang is tightening the ropes on Appas head, and Katara is doing something on Appa's saddle.

"Wait till you see it Katara." Aang says. "The Air temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

I slowly get up and stretch as I walk over to the small river. I put my hands in the water and wash out my face.

"Aang I know your excited, but it's been a hundred years since you been home." Katara tells him.

"That's why I'm so excited." Aang tells her.

'This kid is going to be heart broken when he sees that they are all dead.' I think as I walk over to my small sleeping bag, I see that the small fire that has been burnt out.

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time." Katara tells him with a worried look.

"I know, but I need to see it for myself." Aang says as he jumps off of Appas head and lands next to me.

We both look at Sokka and hear him snoring.

"Wake up Sokka! Air temple here we come!" Aang says as he walks toward Sokka.

"Sleep now. Temple later." Sokka says as he turns in his sleeping bag. He then begins to snore again.

I look around and I see a stick. I grab it and walk toward Aang. "Watch and learn, Avatar." I walk toward Sokka with the stick in my hand and say, "Sokka wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" I then move the stick across his sleeping bag mimicking a snake.

"AAH!" Sokka yells as he stands in his sleeping bag panicking. "Get it off! Get it off!" he proceeds to jump around in his sleeping bag then falls flat on his face with a pissed off look on his face.

Katara and Aang laugh in the background.

"Now that your awake we could start going." I say, "Oh here is the Prickle snake." I then throw the stick on the ground next to him. "Come on get up." I quickly gather up my stuff and climb onto Appas back.

Sokka eventually gets up, rolls his sleeping bag up, and climbs onto Appa's saddle sitting across from me glaring at me.

"Ready everyone?" Aang says. "Okay Appa! Yip, Yip!" Appa then jumps and flies right into the sky.

"It has been almost a hundred years since I been to any of the air temples." I say.

"Really? Why haven't you gone?" Aang asks me.

"Because I knew you weren't there." I say to him. "You keep forgetting that I have been looking for you."

"Enough of that!" Sokka says as he interrupts us. "Where's the food?" he says as he searches through the bags. He then pulls out an empty bag that had some sort of food in it. "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

"Oh, that was food?" Aang says. "I used it to keep the fire going last night."

"That's what I burned?" I say while laughing.

"You what?" Sokka says. "No wonder the flames smelled so good." Sokka says in sadness.

I continue to laugh at Sokka's stupidity.

"The Potola Mountain range!" Aang says as we see mountains in a distance. "We're almost there!"

"Aang before we get to the temple, we need to talk about the Airbenders." I say to him.

"What about them?" Aang asks.

"I want you to be prepared for what you might see." I tell him. "The fire nation doesn't show mercy. They are not the same as you remember. Even I refuse to go back to live there and I am a firebender. They probably killed your people, Aang."

"Just because no one has seen an Airbender, doesn't mean the fire nation killed them all." Aang says. "They probably escaped."

"Aang I know it is hard to accept." Katara says as she jumps in.

"You don't understand Katara." Aang says, "The only way to get to an Airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the fire nation has any flying bison. Right Appa."

"Aang there are only two Airbenders left in the world. You and my brother Daichi." I tell him. "Believe what you want and hide from the truth, but what I am telling you is the truth."

Aang just ignores me and says, "Yip, Yip" Causing Appa to fly up the mountain.

We go over the mountain and we see the temple.

"There it is, The Southern Air Temple." Aang says.

"Aang, it's amazing!" Katara says.

"We're home, buddy, we're home." Aang says as he rubs Appa's head.

Aang lands Appa on the temple and he starts to run up the side of the mountain. Katara, Sokka, and I follow him.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka says as he grabs his stomach.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Airbender temple, and all you can think about is your stomach." I say while rubbing his head and messing up his hair.

"Hey!" he says while pushing off my hand and fixing his wolf tail. "I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

"So that's where my friends and I would play air ball." Aang says while pointing to a bunch of poles in the ground. "And over there is where the bison would sleep." He then sighs.

"What's wrong." Katara asks.

"This place use to be full of monks and lemurs and bison." Aang says as he looks around. "Now there's just a bunch of weeds." I can't believe how much things have changed."

"So, uh, this Airball game, how do you play?" Sokka asks.

"You're in for it now, Sokka." I tell him. He then gives me a worried look.

Aang gives him a big smile and leads us down to the small field. He then helps Sokka get in front of one of the goals. While Aang jumps to the other side with the ball. Aang uses his Airbending to make the flat paper in to a round ball. He then throws the ball into the air and when it gets about eye level he uses his Airbending to make it go really fast toward Sokka. The ball hits Sokka right through the goal.

"Sokka you ok?" I say as I run toward him and help him up. "To bad my brother is not here. He used to be the best at this game, I doubt it if he plays anymore."

"Ya, ya…" Sokka says as he rubs his butt. "I don't think I want to play anymore. Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt."

"Aang 7, Sokka 0." Aang says with happiness.

"Aang when if we find my brother you should challenge him." I yell out to him.

"Okay!" Aang says.

I noticed that Sokka noticed something behind me. I turn around and I see a Fire nation helmet on the floor.

He walks over to it and says, "Katara, Masami check this out."

We both walk over to it.

"Fire Nation." Katara says.

"We should tell him." Sokka says seriously.

"Aang, there's something you need to see." I say as I call to him.

"Okay!" Aang says cheerfully as he runs over here with the Airball.

Katara then gives a worried look and water bends some snow to cover the helmet and Sokka.

"What is it?" Aang says.

Sokka rubs the snow off of him as Katara says, "Uh… just a new Waterbending move I learned."

"Nice one, but enough practicing." Aang says. "We have a whole temple to see." He then starts walking.

"You can't protect him forever." I tell Katara.

Katara just stays quiet and follows Aang. I look at Sokka and we both follow Aang around. We eventually reach the front of the air temple where there is a nice fountain in the front.

"Katara Firebenders were here." Sokka says trying to get an answer out of her. "You can't pretend they weren't."

"I can for Aang's sake." Katara says. "If he finds out that the Fire nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated."

"Hey guys!" Aang says while standing next to a statue. "I want you to meet somebody."

"Who's that?" Sokka says.

"Aang, isn't that Monk Gyatso?" I ask.

"Yup!" Aang says.

"Who did you know that?" Sokka asks.

"He was the one who brought me here one hundred years ago to meet Aang for the first time. He introduced me to Aang." I say as I walk to the statue and do a slight bow to it showing my respect. "He also told me that Aang could be a hand full."

"He was the greatest Airbender in the world." Aang says. "He taught me everything I know."

"You must miss him." Katara tells him.

"Yeah." Aang says as he starts to walk toward the temple.

"Where are you going?" Katara says.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary." Aang says. "There's someone I'm ready to meet."

As we walk toward the room Aang asks me, "Do you know who I have to meet, Masami?"

"I don't know the exact person, but their role is to teach you spiritually. Daichi and I were in charge of the elements, but this person guides your spirit. This one holds the answers that I might not have." I say to him as we continue to walk.

We follow him through the temple and we finally reach a door that leads to the Sanctuary. The door has three blue shells on it that are connected by a bunch of tubes.

"No one could have survived in there for a hundred years." Katara says.

"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long." Aang says cheerfully.

"Good point." Katara says.

"Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing." Aang says.

"Whoever is in there _will_ help you with the Avatar thing." I say to him.

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious cured meats." Sokka says while he starts to drool and rub his hands together. He then runs to the door and crashes into it. He then tries to open the door, but fails. "I don't suppose you have a key." Sokka says as he falls on his butt.

"The key, Sokka, is Airbending." Aang says.

Sokka gets up and walks over next to me. Aang then takes a deep breathe, does a small dramatic step forward while pushing the air into the tubes on the door. The door then opens.

"Not bad Aang." I say. As we walk into the very dark and depressing looking room.

"Hello?" Aang yells out. "Anyone home?"

As we get deeper in the room we see all these statues on the ground placed in a specific order. I look up and I see more of them.

"Statues?" Sokka complains. "That's it? Where's the meat?"

"These are not just statues, Sokka." I say to him.

"Who are all these people?" Katara asks.

"I'm not sure." Aang says. "But it feels like I know them somehow."

"That is because they are you." I say to Aang. "Look at them closer."

Aang looks up at the one he is in front of. "That one's an Airbender." He says.

"And this one's a waterbender." Katara says. "They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth, and fire." She says as she points to each one.

"That's the Avatar cycle." Aang says to me.

"Yes, they are all Avatars, Aang." I say to him. "They are all your past lives."

"Wow! There's so many." He says as he looks around. He then starts to walk over to the statue of the Avatar right before him.

"Past lives?" Sokka says. "Katara, Masami, you really believe in that stuff?"

"It's true." Katara says. "When the Avatar dies, he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

"Similar with the Deveras, too." I say.

I look at Aang and I see him staring into the statue's eyes. 'So he is the spirit guide of Aang.' I think as I walk over to Aang. 'I wonder what the names of his Deveras were. I wish we had a room with our past ancestors.'

"Aang snap out of it!" Katara says as she shakes Aang a little bit.

"Huh?" Aang says as he comes back to our world.

"Who is that?" Katara says as she stares at the statue.

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me." Aang says.

"You were a Firebender?" Sokka says. "No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

"There's no writing. How did you know his name?" Katara asks.

"I'm not sure." Aang says. "I just know it somehow."

"That is because Avatar Roku is your spirit guide." I say to Aang.

"You guys just couldn't get any weirder." Sokka says as he crosses his arms.

We then hear something from behind us. We quickly run and hide behind two statues. I am sitting next to Sokka behind a waterbender statue, while Aang and Katara are behind an earth bender statue.

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound." Sokka whispers.

"You're making a sound." I say as I elbow him.

"That Firebender won't know what hit him." Sokka says as he takes out a weapon. He jumps out in front of the 'Firebender' but doesn't attack. Katara, Aang and I look and we see a lemur.

"Lemur!" Aang says.

"Dinner!" Sokka says as he drools a little bit.

"Don't listen to him." Aang tells the lemur. "You're gonna be my new pet."

"Not if I get him first." Sokka says as he gets up and runs toward the lemur. Aang also gets up and runs toward the lemur.

The lemur runs. Sokka then falls to the ground and Aang jumps over him by stepping on his head. Sokka quickly gets up and runs after the lemur.

"Wait! Come back!" Aang says.

"Come on before we lose them." I say to Sokka as I run after Aang and the lemur.

"I want to eat you!" I hear Sokka yell.

I can see Aang using his airbending to help him run faster. Sokka tries to trip him, but Aang jumps up and runs on the wall while laughing. He then throws a ball of air at Sokka causing him to fall. I catch up to Sokka.

"Come on Sokka! Don't let him get away." I say as I pull him up.

"You're right! I have to get my dinner!" Sokka says as he gets up and runs in the direction that Aang and the lemur went.

We see the lemur fly away and Aang looks back at us and jumps out the window while laughing. He then lands on the rocks real easy about it because he slows himself down with the Airbending.

"Hey! No fair!" Sokka yells.

"Come Sokka!" I say as I pull him out of the temple.

"Coming!" Sokka says as he follows me.

We run outside and toward a small shack that we saw Aang go through. Sokka runs through first and says, "Hey, Aang, you find my dinner yet?"

I run in right after him and I see Aang crying.

"Aang, I wasn't really gonna eat the lemur, ok?" Sokka tells him.

I look around and I see all the dead Firebenders and Gyatso's skeleton. "Sokka, he is not crying about the lemur." I say as I point to the skeletons.

"Oh, Man." Sokka says as he looks around. "Come on Aang, everything will be all right." Sokka then tries to pull Aang out of there.

"Let's get out of here." I say. I look at Aang and I see his arrow tattoos start to glow. I then grab Sokka and pull him as I say, "Sokka we have to get out, now!"

I watch as air starts to circle around him, the wind getting stronger by the minute.

"Aang, come on!" Sokka yells. "Snap out of it!"

Just then, the air around Aang throws Sokka and me out of the hut and into some rocks. All the air around Aang is extremely strong.

"What happened?" I hear Katara yell as she runs toward us.

"He found out that the Firebenders killed Gyatso." I say. "He activated his Avatar state."

"I'm gonna try and calm him down!" Katara says.

"Good luck." I tell her.

"Hurry up before he blows us off the mountain!" Sokka says as he almost loses grip of the rock.

I watch Katara as she works her way through the wind and tries to get to Aang. I look up at Aang and I see that he has the air current so strong around him that he is lifting himself into the air and there is a sphere of wind surrounding him.

"Aang, I know you're upset." Katara tells him. "And I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other Airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Masami, Sokka and I, we're your family now." Katara says.

I look up at Aang and I see that he is slowly coming down back to the ground. The wind starts to lose it strength allowing us to stand up. We walk up to him.

"Katara, Masami and I aren't going to let anything happen to you." Sokka says.

"Promise !" I say as I put my hand on his shoulder.

Katara then grabs his hand and the blue glow leaves his eyes and tattoos. He then falls but Katara catches him, "I'm sorry." He says.

"It's ok." Katara tells him. "It wasn't your fault."

"But you were right." He says. "And if Firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last Airbender."

Katara then hugs him. We go back to Appa start to pack our stuff.

"Masami." Aang says.

"Hmm."

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang says.

"I do not know that answer." I reply "But you both are the Avatar and I am sure you will find a way."

We hear something behind us. Aang and I turn and we see the lemur. The lemur hops over to Sokka and drops some food on the floor in front of him. Sokka quickly falls to the floor and starts eating the food.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka." I tell him.

"Can't talk. Must eat." Sokka says as he stuffs more food in his mouth.

The lemur then runs and climbs onto Aang's head. "Hey, little guy." Aang says.

We walk outside and Aang walks to Appa with the lemur and says, "You, me, and Appa, we're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together." He tells them. He then turns to us and says, "Katara, Sokka, Masami, Say hello to the newest member of our family. "

"What are you going to name him?" I ask.

Sokka was about to take a bite of this piece of food but the lemur goes and grabs it and eats it himself.

"Momo." Aang says.

We all begin to laugh. We get on Appa and Aang says, "Appa Yip, Yip." And we take off. I look back and I see Aang looking at the temple with a sad look on his face.

"You now have a bigger mission on your hands." I tell him.

"And that would be?" he says.

"To make your people proud." I tell him with a smile.


End file.
